1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for measuring the skin condition of a face detected from an image and improving the face image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image processor uses a CCD or MOS image sensor as an image sensor. This image sensor is distinguished from the human eye in that it may record more details than a human eye. The value of the digital image processor may be measured by how satisfied a user is with the images obtained by the digital image processor.